1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensing method and an electronic apparatus using the same, and more particularly relates to a touch sensing method and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In this information era, reliance on electronic products is increasing day by day. Electronic products including notebook computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital walkmans, and so on are indispensable in our daily lives. Each of the aforesaid electronic products has an input interface for a user to input his or her command, such that an internal system of each of the electronic product spontaneously runs the command. At this current stage, the most common input interface includes a keyboard and a mouse.
From the user's aspect, it is sometimes rather inconvenient to use the conventional input interface including the keyboard and the mouse. Manufacturers aiming to resolve said issue thus start to equip the electronic products with touch input interfaces, e.g. touch pads or touch panels, so as to replace the conditional keyboards and mice. At present, the users' commands are frequently given to the electronic products by physical contact or sensing relationship between users' fingers or styluses and the touch input interfaces.
For a smart phone, capacitive touch input interfaces are usually highly sensitive, and battery charging is an important topic. The transformer with a USB core is commonly used for battery charging. However, charging voltages from an AC power supply easily bring AC noise into a touch sensing controller of the smart phone which results in error points reported. Accordingly, how to prevent the touch sensing controller from reporting error points is one of the important issues at present.